firrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Goggles
Real Name ?????????????????????? Character Type Normal (First Phase) Status Alive, Keijo's Confidant Appearance He looks to be either vermillion or crimson in color and doesn't seem to be very different from any other pikmin when looked at from afar but the differences are there when looked up close. He has some odd eyes that he covers with goggles. The goggles at the front and inside of them have spirals that continue to spin around and around. These spirals are all there to hide the very special features that these goggles have. The goggles are used by Goggles for his work. His eyes while unknown are believed to have similar patterns to his goggles. He wears a black cloak around him and wears a headband. His body is a container for a different creature that is entirely unnatural. He is a bit shorter than the average red pikmin. Abilities He is exceptional with machines and so works with them every day. His power is majorly one that seems to be odd. He seems to be completely unseen by all eyes even though he has no powers to hide himself. This power is canceled out if he starts to fight against them with his own set of powers. His powers simply make others not see him no matter what except for the goggles (which stays in a fix position in space). He holds power far more than he shows it and as such is much more of a mystery than Keijo is. He hardly exercises his power and it seems that his main power is centered around some manipulation technique. There are some powers that he can use outside of this but the most important one that he uses can dispel any summoned creatures that come into contact with his hand (this includes any undead summoning). He's typically controlling a machine creation of his and after that careation of his is destroyed then he goes in to do battle with the opponent. He is quite the expert in the medical field though he uses this to keep his opponents alive (though this is only so that he can scrap off all information that he can learn from the opponent. If he has to kill his opponent then he knows how to do so effectively against any sort of opponent. Weaknesses Some of his powers/abilities take time to cool down after they are used and so he is open for a very short period of time between uses. Water, earth, and physical attacks are his main weaknesses. Resistances and Immunities Fire is absolutely useless against him. Extreme temperatures don't affect him. He is also immune to ice. Electricity can affect him but it seems to merely be an annoyance to him and stun him for a few seconds. Darkness ain't going to do very much either. Personality He is typically smart and has this keen sense of duty though he may not like Keijo personally, he typically serves Keijo purely for the fun of it. He knows that he is one of the most trusted of Keijo and he knows that he can use this to his advantage but he doesn't use it. He is an overall friendly and positive individual. He holds no grudges against anyone and typically will see anyone as his friend for the time being though he won't help out said friend if what they're trying to do is harmful to someone else. He does have a bit of a dark side to him but this rarely shows (and there's a reason for this...his dark side is much more powerful due to the dark side of him using everything in this guy's arsenal than what "Goggles" uses). Themes Main: Captain Falcon's Theme - F-Zero GX/Ax Alternate: Evo - Digimon Tamers Battle Evolution Dark Side: Hakai to Konran Futatabi - Digimon Tamers Alternate Dark Side: Hidan Jashin Theme - Naruto Shippuden Battle (while he is messing around): Batlte Music (Pokespot) - Pokemon XD: Gales of Darkness Battle (while he's acting serious): Bloody Battle - Slayers Treasure Dark Side Battle: Last Boss's First Form - Digimon World 4 Alternate Dark Side Battle: Overcoming Everything - Terranigma Vs. The Creature: Final Boss Nuadha - Mabinogi Tropes ................................. Trivia I had this charact--...scratch that. I didn't have this character in mind until the full idea popped into my head like some unwanted hitchhiker and it didn't leave. I hate some of these hitchhiking ideas of mine. The entire character is odd and has several influences from a number of sources. This character is something that won't really be there after Keijo's demise so yeah... He's more of a background character that won't really see much action until later on... He won't be too tough to beat. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Minor Characters Category:Keijo's Trusted Pikmin